howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Denver
|DeathDate = July 2016 |Name = Todd Denver |Family = Unnamed PartnerFile:315DenverRing.png |Place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |Profession = Assistant District Attorney (formerly) District Attorney of Philadelphia}} D.A. Todd Denver was a supporting character on How to Get Away with Murder. He was initially a ADA in the District Attorney's Office until he was promoted to district attorney of Philadelphia. He was killed by Jorge Castillo after he presumibly found out that Denver had been secretly working against Castillo. Biography 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' }}Bonnie calls Denver asking for a job since she was fired from Annalise's firm. Initially denying her request for obvious reasons, Bonnie blackmailed him into hiring her. Whilst she was going in for an interview in his office, Nate saw her enter and assumed that it was one of Annalise's ploys. A couple of weeks later, following Annalise Keating's desire to open a case against the public defender's office, Bonnie comes to Denver asking if she can have a small team to tackle the lawsuit so that the District Attorney's Office isn't implicated by the case. Even though it wasn't confirmed that there was a case at this point, Denver agreed that Bonnie should stay ahead of it but only agreed to allow her to work on it. Later, whilst Denver was working to run for Attorney General of Pennsylvania, Bonnie hired Laurel. After hearing about it, he demanded that Bonnie fire her. Bonnie claimed that she couldn’t because that would be repercussions due to the fact that it could be seen as discrimination since she's pregnant. }} After word got out that old clients from Virginia Cross were changing their attorney status to pending, Bonnie Winterbottom imagined that Annalise was somehow responsible. As it turned out, Annalise was using Cross' former clients for her class action lawsuit. One of the methods which Denver used to scare some of the clients into dropping out of the suit was seizing their homes. This happened to Claudia Gelvin and once word got out, Annalise visited the District Attorney's Office and confronted Denver directly about the seizure. She makes a scene by making a speech before the entire staff of the office. She tells them they should be ashamed of themselves for hurting innocent people and stealing homes from people who have nothing. Later, Bonnie talks to Denver in his office and warns him that his poll numbers are down in low-income districts for his campaign for Attorney General of Pennsylvania, advising him against his tactics to take down Annalise’s class action suit. He shuts Bonnie down and takes her off the case despite the fact that it only exists because of her. Annalise later managed to get a press conference which forced the judge to withdraw the seizure of the home. }} Denver is visited by Laurel in his office in order to make a deal. She offers to turn herself in for stealing the files from Caplan & Gold. But first, she reveals she has proof on the phone that he’s called Dominick many times, as well as evidence her father illegally donated to his campaign to become attorney general and is working with him. Laurel offers him the evidence if he gives her mother's phone records. They make the exchange. Once she leaves, Denver finds security footage at the prison where Bonnie is bribing the officer wondering who took the evidence from lock up. He then calls Jorge Castillo to tell him to handle it. Presumably, on his way home, Denver is involved in a car accident due to his brakes being tampered with which was initiated by Jorge which subsequently kills him. He is then taken to the morgue where the medical examiner performs his autopsy on his body. Trivia *Although not specifically mentioned, Denver is married as he has been shown wearing a wedding ring. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 2 210Promo2.png 210Promo7.png 210Promo9.png 210Promo10.png 210Promo21.png Season 3 312Promo1.jpg 312Promo4.jpg 312Promo5.jpg 312Promo40.png 312Promo42.png 312Promo47.png 313Promo5.jpg 313Promo8.jpg 313Promo9.jpg 313Promo12.jpg 313Promo17.png 313Promo18.png 313Promo19.png 313Promo20.png 313Promo21.png 313Promo22.png 313Promo23.png 313Promo29.png 313Promo34.png 313Promo36.png 315Promo29.png 315Promo31.png 315Promo33.png 315Promo35.png Season 4 406Promo7.png 406Promo8.png 406Promo9.png 407Promo4.png Behind the Scenes Season 3 315BTS7.png 315BTS8.png Season 4 407Promo19.png 407Promo20.png 407Promo21.png 407Promo22.png 407Promo23.png 407Promo24.png See Also *Philadelphia District Attorney's Office References ---- Category:Attorneys Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Prosecutors